Switch
by hummerhouse
Summary: It's hard to find the correct gear in the dark. One shot, 2k3. Turtlecest, Raph/Don/Raph. Preview image created by ashitarimai.


Don sat up slowly, yawning as he watched Raph pull on his gear. Scratching a spot on his side, he stretched and languidly stood up, grabbing his mask off the headboard. He had just finished tying his belt when he heard Raph yelp.

"Ow! Dammit," Raph muttered as he careened into something in the darkness. "We gotta start doing this in your room, Donny. Your shit down here is trying ta kill me."

Chuckling, Don easily maneuvered through his lab and collapsed into his desk chair. "My room isn't any better and it's further away. Don't even suggest that hammock you call a bed either, the last time we tried screwing in that thing I almost broke my leg."

Raph pulled the door open, letting in a stream of light, and looked over his shoulder at Don. "Go back ta bed before you even turn on that computer, Donny." His tone was threatening.

"Uh, Raph, you should come back here," Don said, peering up at his brother.

"I ain't got time for another round," Raph told him with a cocky grin. "I promised I'd watch the game with Casey."

Don reached down and touched the power button on one of his computers. As the light on the screen blazed to life, he leaned over so that Raph could see his face.

"Unless it's a masquerade viewing party, you might want to change your gear," Don said with an amused look on his face. "You're wearing my things."

Raph's eyes widened when he saw his red mask on Don's face and he grabbed at his mask tails, confirming that he was indeed wearing purple.

"Crap," Raph said as he crossed the room towards his brother.

There was a mocking smile on Don's face when his brother reached him. "You don't look half bad wearing my 'clothes'," Don teased.

Standing up slowly, Don pushed Raph's hands aside when his brother reached for the belt Don was wearing. Making a great show of it, Don leisurely untied the knot, letting the loosened belt slide across his hips and fall to the ground.

Pleased to see a flush of color rise on Raph's neck, Don stepped closer to his brother and eased his way onto one knee. Taking his time, Don removed first one knee pad and then the other from Raph's legs, making sure to graze the inside of his brother's thighs with his fingertips.

Rising again, Don pressed his hands to Raph's chest and began pushing against him, walking forward as he did so. Raph's golden eyes were locked on Don's brown ones, his legs shaking slightly as he moved under Don's will.

After a few steps, Don removed one hand from Raph's plastron and used it to pull the elbow pad off Raph's left arm, dropping it before moving on to the pad on Raph's other arm. When the back of Raph's legs touched the end of the bed he stopped.

Don's hand slid down Raph's plastron, drawing a quick inhale from his brother. When Don's fingers reached the knot on his brother's belt, he worked it loose. Before the belt fell away, Don gave Raph a hard shove, sending him backwards onto the mattress.

Climbing over him, Don pushed one knee between Raph's outstretched legs and placed his right hand on the bed next to his brother's shoulder. Raph churred as Don pulled the purple mask down from Raph's eyes, leaving it to dangle on his brother's neck.

Pressing a warm hand to Raph's scutes, Don let it begin to drift lower, eliciting a gasp from Raph followed by another churr. Don churred as well when he felt Raph's strong fingers close over the back of his neck.

Raph's other hand tangled in the flowing ends of the red mask Don was still wearing. As their mouths drew closer together, Don asked, "Didn't you say you had someplace else to be?"

"Shell, Donny," Raph said with a grin, "I'll catch the highlights on ESPN."

Don kissed Raph lightly and pulled back when he felt his brother's tongue reach for his. "Uh uh, Raph, I'm wearing the red mask. Tonight I'm you."

Raph's hips wiggled as he shifted further down on the bed. "Oh yeah? Show me what ya' got hot head."

"Hang onto your brain, genius," Don replied. "I'm going to blow your mind."

He proceeded to do just that.


End file.
